


Positive

by Gurrenlasagna



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Single Parents, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gurrenlasagna/pseuds/Gurrenlasagna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sat on the couch staring at the positive pregnancy test in tears. What was she going to do?  she couldn’t tell him.  She remembered the first time she asked him what it would be like to have kids when they were younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive

She sat on the couch staring at the positive pregnancy test in tears. What was she going to do? she couldn’t tell him. She remembered the first time she asked him what it would be like to have kids when they were younger.

TG: whaaaat do u think   
TG: it would be like   
TG: if we had kids   
TT: What would it be like?   
TT: Inconvenient, mostly. 

“Inconvenient, mostly.” She said aloud to herself as her voice cracked, she dropped the pee stick onto the floor and started to cry harder than she ever had before in her life, she hadn’t cried this hard since her mom didn’t come home. Roxy curled up onto the couch her hands covering her face as she cried, the man she loved well always loved didn’t really want anything to do with her romantically and here she was pregnant with his child, it wasn’t even a serious relationship they had, it was a tiny drunk onetime thing between best friends, in all truth Dirk was gay and she knew that very well but booze always clouds proper judgement and for them they really fucked up. And Dirk would probably not want anything to do with the baby she was going to have. Hell she wanted nothing to do with the baby she was going to have but she couldn’t bring herself to get an abortion or she would. She stretched her legs out on the couch as she started to calm herself down and moved her hands from her face to her stomach. Human life was growing inside her this should be one of the happiest moments of her life yet here she was worried sick out of her mind of what Dirk would think, would he help out? Would he hate her?   
More so what would this kid even be like.. especially if they were just going to be raised by her. She remembered the rest of the conversation she had with him about what their kids would be like if they ever had them.  
TG: no i mean   
TG: what would they be like   
TG: th kids   
TG: u ever think about it?   
TT: Can't really say I have.   
TG: you know for an eccantric guy you can be boring as fuck sometimes   
TT: Sorry, Rox.   
TT: For what it's worth, I'm picturing them now. A boy and a girl.  
TT: Two perfect little freaks of nature raised by people who've clearly got no business bringin' up anybody. 

 

“Baby, I’m probably not going to be the best mom, hell I’ll probably be the worst mom, but I’m never going to let anyone hurt you” she said to her forming child who obviously couldn’t hear her. “I’m going to try my best to be a good parent for you baby, and I will always love you even if Daddy doesn’t.” Her voice cracked again as tears formed in her eyes. She was going to try her hardest for this child, she was going to try and be a good mother, if her mother could raise her without a dad, she could do the same. She didn’t need Dirk. She didn’t need anyone else but her


End file.
